Diaries
by PassingDays
Summary: Pages from the Diaries of 765 Productions' members.
1. Oct 3 2013 Iori

**Oct. 3 2013**

Uuuu... baka Haruka and her dumb ideas... This is stupid and embarrassing!

Yesterday, Ritsuko, Chihaya, Mami and I were resting in the office after a live event. Ristuko was talking about how great everyone's singing was. She was praising everyone but more so Chihaya's solo.

What about me! I had solo too- even though it was shorter... toooo short... I WANT LONGER SOLOS DAMNIT!

I'm going to talk to the producer after this.

Chihaya just blushed and mumbled something under her breath. You should be prouder! You were on the same stage as me!

Ristuko kept going on and on about how amazing her voice was and how happy she looked.

Happy? Chihaya was practically shining on that damn stage. Sheesh...

Then Ritsuko asked if Chihaya practiced a lot at home. The girl said she did... for hours at a time.

What?! Is that all that girl does? Sing? Sing again? Then sing some more?

Holy crap she needs a hobby.

I told her so.

Big mistake that was.

Chihaya went on to explain that was her hobby. How she uses singing as a way to relax and express herself.

Again, what...

That doesn't sound relaxing at all. It's a wonder that her voice isn't scratchy 24-7, or that she hasn't hadn't lost it yet.

I told her so.

Another mistake.

It was quite funny watching her start to panic... until Ritsuko hit me with that damned fan of hers. Where is she keeping that thing anyways, it always appears from nowhere.

...on second thought, lets not go there.

Anyways, Ritsuko of course started calming Chihaya down at the same time berating me for making fun of someone else's hobbies.

'What if she laughed at your hobbies, huh?'

And here comes the third strike.

I retorted, saying that I had none, that they were meaningless and a waste of time.

Bam! Out of fucking nowhere Haruka comes out of wherever she was hiding and shouts 'That's why you're so uptight all the time Iorin! (I would like to mention here that I am NOT always up tight. Only sometimes like when wierd girls say dumb shit with no proof at all.) Everyone needs something to help unwind and be less grumpy all the time like you!'

The dumb idea had somehow sounded good to Ritsuko, so she... persuaded me to find something to do.

Then super-baka-Haruka, who can't keep her big mouth shut, says 'Why not express yourself by writing in a daily journal!? You can even buy a cute one with fancy stationery!'

Ritsuko thought that was also a great idea...

...

So here I am typing this journal on my cell. I refuse to write in book like some commoner.

...Also, Yayoi likes come into my room unannounced (I need to have a word with the Minase family security) and I don't want her finding it.

And since I'm (probably) the most tech adept in 765 Pro, digital is the way to go.

I don't know whether to feel proud or sad by that...

**Minase Iori**


	2. Oct 3 2013 Chihaya, Takane

**Oct. 3 2013**

Minase-san can be very mean sometimes...

The day had started off so well too. Some of the members of 765 Pro (Me, Mami, Iori, Azusa and Yukiho) were scheduled to do a small live event.

Small... I didn't think it was small at all! Sure, it was a bit smaller than some of the other events we did. But still! There was hundreds of people there! And the stage was so big. It could have fit all of the other girls and Ritsuko if we had all performed together.

We sang many songs and I even to got to sing a really long solo! That was the highlight of today. It felt so good, and he was even there to see me perform!

I, and I guess the rest of the girls except Ritsuko, don't get to see him much anymore. Not since the company started getting much more popular and the girls getting so busy with all the work now available. He's hardly been to any of my recent events. So seeing him near the stage curtains smiling at us made me feel really happy. So I gave it my all during my solo.

I hope he liked it... We didn't get to talk to him after curtain call because he had to run off to another one of the girl's events.

Why couldn't we have a smaller company? I'm sure we'd do fine if we let go one or two girls... like Iori.

NO! Don't think like that Chihaya! Everyone in 765 Pro is a dearest friend to you! Even Iori!

Bad Thoughts go away!

But she really was mean today... I spent hours checking the net making sure that I couldn't really lose my voice permanently if I sing too much.

She has a point though. Maybe I shouldn't practice to much. The net said that resting your voice and drinking a lot of fluids(Milk!) will help prevent voice loss, event if it's temporary. It wouldn't do good if it happened right before an event.

That'd upset the producer if that happened.

It will **not** happen!

So here I am writing in this journal, allowing my voice to rest. Haruka had a good idea for once. (I swear... sometimes that girl...) I feel much better now after I started writing.

What else... I guess I can write about that cake Ritsuko treated us too. Vanilla frosting topped with strawberries. It was so delicious, I couldn't help myself! I just had to have another slice!

I hope I didn't gain any weight... Noooo! I don't want to get fat! I mean I shouldn't get fat from just one extra slice right?

Right!?

Oh! We burn a lot of calories when we practice dancing! I need to find someone to practice with right now. But it's late... What if I call Makoto? She's always working out, right? Maybe she'll even help me with tips on how to lose weight.

I really don't want to be fat.

**Kisaragi Chihaya**

_**xXx~~~xXx**_

**Oct. 3 2013**

The cake was most delicious.

**Shijou Takane**


End file.
